The Dragon Prince
by Cassandra Sisenta
Summary: The boy and the dragon moved as one, for the boy wouldn’t be lonely anymore just as long as he would be able to call on his dragon. The dragon, meanwhile, will serve the boy, his Prince, now and forever for as long as the music called.


The Dragon Prince

By Cassandra Sisenta

A/N: I don't really know what to call this. A fairy tale of my own doing? I don't know. I just thought of this one day when I learned that Draco's name meant "Dragon". Just thought it would be cool. ^_^ Reviews people! Don't be ungrateful now.

DISCLAIMER: I own the Dragon and nothing more.

It was the dead of night. The night air blew crisply through the trees of the Forbidden Forest. Dead, dry leaves went with the wind, falling in all their lightness and grace. They fluttered down into their earthly graves as they did so many times before. 

It was a tradition of nature so old that is was now totally ignored. Completely forgotten as could be seen when a pair of silent feet soundlessly crushed them underfoot.

A tall, slim figure almost swallowed up completely by its voluminous dark cloak made its way under the tall trees and through pathless earth.

His feet were soundless, almost eerily so as he moved with such familiarity and grace through the darkness. 

It was strange how the creatures of the forest left him alone.

He was visible enough as the moonlight glinted against his silver blond hair and pale pallor.

There was hardly anything intimidating about him to whatever lurked in the shadows.

He had the look of an old and renowned wizard family that any wizard or witch of the land could recognize. A family of frightening and intimidating reputation that has caused many to stay away, but what was it to these creatures of the forest?

Wizards and witches were nothing compared to them.

And yet they stayed away and the boy didn't even notice.

The trees were thick and their branches curled into menacing claws, but as the boy passed they seemed to tame and open for him. The hungry predator became protective shields.

He continued through the trees only slowing his pace when the trees' branches seemed less entangled and moonlight poured in through the crack of thick leaf clusters.

He stepped out from under trees into a clearing.

A plain of glistening grass spread before him as far as his eyes could see.

He stopped moving as he came to the middle of it, his sharp gray eyes sweeping the endless expanse of grass and wildflowers for anything or anyone that would disturb him.

There was a swift and graceful movement from under his cloak. His hand held a silver flute.

Music so silvery and magical flew from it when he put it to his lips and played.

Suddenly, the place didn't seem so still. The wind picked up once more, whistling in tune with the flute through the trees. The foliage surrounding him responded in kind; they swayed and danced, forming intricate patterns in the ground they sprung from.

Then far away, a long, mournful cry came from a wolf, worshipping the moon its goddess. 

Old magic was at play.

Everything stopped. Silence and stillness came once more. 

The master of the night paused, his flute gone, disappearing underneath the many folds of his cloak.

His gaze was to the moonlit heavens and he didn't stray his gaze until a steady beat of wings were heard.

From the distance, a dark, winged creature was approaching.

After a few moments, it landed before he who called as silently as the boy made his way through the forest and stood still.

It was a dragon. It was large enough and with the strength capable to destroy this fair-haired boy with one blow. Its sleek and black scales were shiny when touched by moonlight and its graceful and beautiful wings were stretched out splendidly into black leather. Golden eyes were fixed solely on the boy who called as its majestic, horned head bent from its long, slender neck.

The boy didn't blink, didn't even back away even when the dragon fixed him with its unwavering stare.

Gold looked into gray and after a long quiet moment, they understood.

The boy stepped away a little as the dragon carefully and slowly repositioned itself against the earth, bending down as it spread its wings by its side, inviting the boy to come.

Awkwardness was unknown to the young wizard and with the same inborn grace of his ascendants before him, he climbed onto the dragon's back and held on securely.

They took off into the full mooned night with no words spoken, but a promise made. 

The boy and the dragon moved as one, for the boy wouldn't be lonely anymore just as long as he would be able to call on his dragon. The dragon, meanwhile, will serve the boy, his Prince, now and forever for as long as the music called.


End file.
